monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rain Drop
thumb|left|80pxRain Drop - nimfa wodna, a ściślej świtezianka. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odcinku Powiało chłodem. ''Jest zdolną artystką i uwielbia sztukę, a zwłaszcza praće, które wymagają dużo roboty. Dziewczyna bywa czasem zapominalska, ale jest w stanie szybko naprawić swoje błędy. Określana jest jako przyjacielska i pomocna, ale też szczera do bólu. Przyjaźni się z Cloudią di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Florą Grant. Osobowość Temperament Rain niemalże nigdy się nie złości i ma opinię niezwykle łagodnej i miłej upiorki. Jednak (i to nie rzadko) zdarzaja się sytuacje, kiedy świtezianka pokazuje, że potrafi się wkurzyć. Jak na przykład w ''To wymaga wprawy, tak kłóci się z Cloudią, że powodują kataklizm. Jednak nimfa zwykle stoi po stronie pokoju niż wojny, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że Rain nie potrafi walczyć o swoje! Pokazuje przecież, że tradycja świtezianek nie musi być kontynuowana. W dodatku wielokrotnie było pokazane, że nawet jeśli jest wściekła lub oburzona, to potrafi trzymać nerwy na wodzy i ograniczy się jedynie do złej miny. Rzadko podnosi głos, nie mówiąc już o wdawaniu się w bójki. Kreatywność Poprzez swoje zamiłowanie do sztuki, Rain jest niezwykle kreatywna. Uwielbia wszelkie formy w tej dziedzinie, jednak najbardziej ceni sobie prace ręczne. To właśnie dzięki niej cztery żywioły zaszły tak daleko w konkursie plastycznym, kiedy się po raz pierwszy poznały. Próbuje jej nawet nauczać dla swoich przyjaciółek w odcinku Sztuka jest sztuką. A w Cyrk de Szyk: Reaktywacja wprost skacze z radości na myśl o występie dla sztuki. Mimo tego dziewczyna ma problemy z muzyką i nie do końca rozumie znaczenie nut. Zaradność Wiele osób uważa, że Rain nie potrafi sobie poradzić z najprostszymi czynnościami. Nic bardziej mylnego! Nawet jeśli nimfie zdarza się zapomnieć o banalnej sprawie, to zawsze szybko staje na nogi i sprawnie wykonuje potrzebną pracę. Jednak Rain znacznie bardziej woli pracować sama, w skupieniu. Szczerość Nimfa zawsze uważa, że nie powinno się kłamać, nawet w dobrych intencjach. Więc niemożliwe jest przyłapanie Rain na kłamstwie. Jeśli już to może jedynie "poszarzyć" swoją wypowiedź. Co jest złe, to to, że Rain jest szczera do bólu. Nidy nie uznaje granicy w mówieniu prawdy, nawet jeśli prawda bywa bolesna. Zapominalstwo Rain ma niezwykle krótka pamięć i często nie robi danej pracy lub nie oddaje pożyczonych rzeczy. Mimo to, nimfa jest w stanie w porę dostrzec popełniony błąd i jak najszybciej go naprawić. Pokora Nimfa niemal nigdy nie przechwala się swoją (potężną, co prawda) mocą hydrokinezy. Jednak nie lubi, kiedy ktoś podważa potęgę jezior lub mórz i jeśli zajdzie potrzeba pokazuje swoją "ciemniejszą stronę twarzy". Nieśmiałość Rain zazwyczaj mówi najmniej ze wszystkich przyjaciółek. Świadczy to, że nie jest zbyt wygadana. Również jak cztery żywioły spotykają kogoś nowego, to Rain zazwyczaj milczy. Wygląd Skóra Rain jest błękitno-bladego koloru. Jej włosy sięgają do jej talii i są koloru bardzo ciemnego granatu. Natomiast oczy są koloru błękitnego, a usta różowego. Styl jej stróju jest nieco chiński i przeważają w nim kolory błękitny i niebieski. Klasyczny potwór Nimfy wodne (Ondyny) - w mitologii nordyckiej boginki zamieszkujące jeziora i rzeki. Uważa się, że ondyny mogły być przejęte z mitologii słowiańskiej od Słowian połabskich. Ondyny u Słowian to rusałki, rodanki, wodnice. Jedna z opowieści o Ondynie, wzorowanej na podaniach słowiańskich była tematem opery Undine E.T.A. Hoffmanna. Była to pierwsza opera romantyczna. Na tej wzorowana była "Rusałka", opera Antonína Dvořáka i inne słowiańskie opery. Motyw ondyny-rusałki był zastosowany też na początku polskiego romantyzmu przez Adama Mickiewicza w balladach Świteź, Świtezianka ''(taką właśnie nimfą jest Rain). Świtezianka to nazwa nimfy wodnej rzekomo zamieszkującej jezioro Świteź. Relacje '''Rodzina' Rodzice Tata Rain jest normalsem, natomiast matka jest świtezianką. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że rodzice Rain są głównymi bohaterami w balladzie Świtezianka. Rodzeństwo Nimfa nie posiada rodzeństwa, bo według tradycji świtezianek, nie powinno się brać na cel dwóch lub więcej normalsów. Dalsza rodzina Niemalże nic nie wiadomo o rodzinie Rain. Jednak świtezianki samych siebie nazywają jedną wielką rodziną. Jednak Rain nie uważa to za do końca zwyczajne. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Rain są Cloudia di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Flora Grant. Kiedyś pomogła im zrobić dobrą makietę szkoły w konkursie plastycznym. Dziewczyna utrzymuje też dobre kontakty z Patrikiem Venus i stara się spiknąć go ze swoją przyjaciółką Cloudią. Jej dobrą przyjaciółka jest także Amelie Muroame. Ich przyjaźń rozpoczęła się w odcinku Będzie słodko, gdy jest jedną z modelek Ame. Tak jak większość dziewczyn nie jest zachwycona pomysłem Cloudii i nie jest zaskoczona, kiedy widzi, że Blaze skopiowała pracę. Jednak cieszy sie razem z innymi, gdy Amelie w końcu wygrywa i nawet obie przybijają sobie piątkę. Znacznie większą role odgrywa natomiast w odcinku Cicha woda, jak smoczycy udaje się przyłapać nimfę na naprawianiu anteny na dachu biurowca. Rain jest szczerze zdziwiona, że ktokolwiek ją tu zobaczył, lecz Amelie tłumaczy, że to jej intuicja kazała jej tu się pojawić. Świtezianka prosi ja, by dochowała tajemnicy i bpginka dotrzymała słowa. Amelie pomaga Rain także w odcinku Szalona stołówka. Miłość Matka Rain oczekuje od córki, że pewnego dnia uwiedzie ona normalskiego mężczyznę, tak jak sama kiedyś to zrobiła, żeby Rain mogła przedłużyć tradycję jej gatunku. Jednak dziewczyna nie chce podążać tym śladem i szuka sobie chłopaka w świecie potworów. Zwierzak Domowym zwierzakiem Rain jest ważka Bizzie. Jest ona, co ciekawe, z gatunku świtezianka modra (zwana też świtezianka dziewica). Stroje Rain bardzo poważnie traktuje wygląd. Uważa jednak, że należy wyglądać naturalnie z delikatną nutką wyobraźni. Na jej teczce z kladystyką jest napisane "Moda jest jak sztuka". Postawowe Stroje Rain, które nosi najczęściej. Basic Rain.png * Typ - codzienne * Występowanie - prawie każdy odcinek * Komentarz Rain - "Ten strój daje mi najwięcej inspiracji... na co dzień" Włosy Rain są w kolorze bardzo ciemnego granatu z nieco jaśniejszymi pasemkami i sięgają do talii. We włosach widnieje ozdoba w kształcie lilii wodnej w kolorze lawendowym z żółtym środkiem. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w błękitną bluzkę z niebieskimi obszyciami. Całość jest w stylu chińskim. Rain ubrane ma ciemnoniebieskie leginsy do łydek. Buty są w kolorze błękitnym z niebieskim koturnem. Dziewczyna ma niebieski cień do powiek i jasnoróżowe usta. 'Dodatkowe' Stroje Rain, które wkłada na specjalne okazje. Art Class RainAC.png *'Typ '- codzienne, specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Sztuka jest sztuką *'Komentarz Rain' - "Sztuka jest najważniej na świecie, bez niej świat nie istnieje!" W tej serii włosy Rain są wziązane w wysoki kucyk i lokowane. Widnieją w nich granatowe pasemka. Do grzywki dopięty jest niebieska lilia. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w błękitną bluzkę z niesbyt długimi rękawami, do której przymocowane są niebieskie wstążki i kokardka. Spódnica Rain jest cała granatowa z ciemnoniebieskim fartuszkiem przyczepionymi doń tasiemkami. Buty nimfy są prawie całe granatowe, utrzymujące się na niebieskich rzemieniach. Ich koturn jest jasnoniebieski. Dziewczyna ma niebieski cień do powiek, różowe policzki i różowe usta. Rain ma ze sobą pędzelek, niebieską paletę i swój własny portret w malowanej przez siebie ramce. 'Zmiany' Wygląd Rain podczas zmian. Freaky Fusion Raincloud.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Upiorne połączenia *'Komentarz Rain' - "Teraz już pogubiłam się całkowicie. KOSZMAR... w złym znaczeniu..." W tej wersji Raincloud ma długie, kręcone włosy sięgające jej do bioder w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Gdzieniegdzie widoczne są pasma niebieskich i czarnych włosów. Skóra upiorki jest koloru łagodnego błękitu, a oczy są niebieskie. Na głowie fuzja ma spinkę w kształcie białej lilijki. Strój dziewczyny to granatowa sukienka na ramiączkach z białą, chmurkową falbanką. Nosi także bluzę w kolorze niebieskim z białymi pasami. W podobnym stylu są wykonane spodnie dziewczyny, sięgające jej do łydek. Buty dziewczyny do granatowe koturny z białymi obcasami i pasami wokół nóg. W uszach ma białe kwiatowe kolczyki z niebieskimi środkami. Na szyi nosi naszyjnik z granatowym, niebieskim i błękitnym kamieniem. Makijaż Raincloud to różowe usta - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach - niebieskolawendowy cień do powiek oraz różowe policzki. Fuzja może przywołać wodne skrzydła, będące połączeniem anielskich skrzydeł Cloudii i hydrokinezy Rain. W tej wersji Cloudia di Angelo została połączona z Rain Drop jako Raincloud. Great Scarrier Reef RainGSR.png *'Typ '- zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Podwodna straszyprzygoda *'Komentarz Rain' - "Nawet bez tego artystycznie pięknego ogona mogę przebywać pod wodą" W tej serii włosy Rain są upięte w wysoki kucyk, a jej włosy są w swoich podstawowych kolorach. Wpięta jest w nie niewielka lilia. Co ciekawe, na skórze dziewczyny pojawiły się niebieskie plamy. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w croptop bez rękawów w niebiesko-błękitne paski. W talii widnieje koralowy pasek w marskim kolorze. Makijaż dziewczyny to niebieski cień do powiek, różowe policzki i jaśniejsze usta. Zamiast nóg, Rain posiada długi ogon w kolorach niebieskim i czarnym. Zakończony jest zółtą płetwą, a u nasady widnieją ciemniejsze kropki. Po bokach widać niebiesko-granatowe płetwy. W tej serii, Rain została zamieniona w syrenią wersję pokolca królewskiego. Dodatkowe info * Moja BUU-unikalna cecha - Maluję! I nie tylko! Dla mnie każda dziedzina sztuki z kategorii prac ręcznych jest ważna i zawsze znajdzie się obiekt inspiracji! * Ksywka - W podstawówce nazywali mnie "Rainy von Drop". Trochę jak "Vincent van Gogh". Chyba, że się mylę, * Ulubione powiedzonko - "Każdy ma prawo do wolności słowa!" * Nie ruszam się z domu bez - Mojego specjalnego przybornika pełnego wszystkich potrzebnych sprzętów do sztuki, * Sekrety mojego pokoju - Mój pokój przywodzi na myśl błonia nad cudownym jeziorem. Jest piękny, oryginalny i go kocham! * Specjalna zdolność - Hydrokineza. Manipulacja wodą to druga natura większości nimf. Umiem też chodzić po wodzie, * Najgorszy powód do płaczu - Myśl o tych wszystkich normalsach, którzy zostali oszukani przez naszą głupią tradycję. Ale nawet najgłębszy smutek mogę przelać na płótno, * Najcudowniejsze wspomnienie - Kiedy poznałam moje przyjaciółki! I to w dodatku poprzez sztukę! * Najokropniejsze wspomnienie - Jak mam powiedziała mi jakie przeznaczenie mnie czeka. Ja wcale takiego nie chcę! * Najstraszywiększe marzenie - Założyć własną galerię sztuki, do której będą przybywać wszyscy arystokraci i upiorni celebryci z całego świata! * Potworne zauroczenie - Ktokolwiek, byle by to nie był niewinny normals! * Ciekawostka - Jestem w fazie tworzenia tajnej organizacji przeciwko świteziańskiej tradycji! Zdolności Jako wodne sworzenie Rain posiada zdolność: *'Oddychanie pod wodą:' Jako nimfa wodna, Rain potrafi wytrzymać pod wodą niemalże całą wieczność *'Hydrokineza:' Dziewczyna posiada moc manipulacji wodą na wszelkie możliwe sposoby *'Chodzenie po wodzie:' Rain potrafi chodzić po każdej płynnej substancji, ale jak powiada woda jest najłagodniejsza Umiejętności *'Sztuki piękne:' Nimfa jest niezwykle utalentowana we wszelich sztukach, lecz najbardziej lubi prace ręczne *'Poezja:' Rain potrafi pisać piękne poezję, ale marzy o napisaniu ballady Etymologia * Imię Rain oznacza po prostu deszcz lub burzę, a w czasowniku: padać, zasypać. * Drop oznacza kroplę, upadek, upuszczać. * Raindrop oznacza kropla deszczu. Meta timeline * 13 września 2014: "Oficjalny art: Rain zostaje ujawniony * 29 listopada 2015: Rain zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Cloudii di Angelo * 18 grudnia 2015: Rain zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Straszna gra * 22 grudnia 2015: Oficjalna strona Rain dostaje utworzona * 23 grudnia 2015: "Oficialny art" Rain zostaje poprawiony Ciekawostki * Pochodzi z Białokusi (Beladusk), która jest parodią do Białorusi, gdzie znajduje się Świteź. Może to oznaczać, czemu mówi z białoruskim akcentem * Posiada zdolność hydrokinezy i umie oddychać pod wodą * Lubi Sagę Ognia i wody (jedyna rzecz, która ją łączy z Blaze) * Jest pierwszą świtezianką, która otwarcie sprzeciwia się tradycji * Chce pisać własne książki romantyczne: ** Słodycz błędów ** Melanchonia bezmyślności ** Lament tego najważniejszego * Jako iż jest sworzeniem wodnym, jej transformacja w filmie Podwodna straszyprzygoda miała charakter całkowitej zmiany swojego gatunku ** Dlatego właśnie została zamieniona w pokolca królewskiego ** Ciekawostką jest również, że w filmie Gdzie jest Nemo? rybka Dory (gatunku pokolca królewskiego) również miała słabą pamięć * W filmie Horror Game została przeniesiona do gey Sants Row: Gat out of Hell, co jest ironią związaną z jej pochodzeniem i charakterem ** Co ciekawe, gdyby zamieniła się miejscami z Blaze, wygladałoby to logiczniej Galeria Rain.png RainAC.png Raincloud.png Rains.png|By Ejyh Rain drop.jpg|By Rochi Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:NickieID Kategoria:Nimfy Kategoria:Białoruś